The Rise of Frieza: The Saiyan Mutant War
'Part 1' Characters used Spratuk- Bardock's oldest friend and ally him and Bardock trained together Sergeant Kakarrot-Bardock's Superior who Goku was named after as his birthname Plumia- Bardock's ally and eventual mother of Goku King Orion- Saiyan King and father of General Vegeta next in line for the throne Squash- Leader of the Mutant Army King Glacier- Frieza's grandfather (mentioned only) King Bution- Mutant king and father of Zarbon (mentioned only) Brussasprat, Galash. and Pepod.- All Bardock's elite (Narrator) The Saiyans had destroyed several races. The aliens were always helpless to defend themselves. Then the Tuffle scientist Dr. Raichi had a plan. He spread a serum throught the Planet Butia where all of the survors of the attacks were forced to flee to. Making the helpless warriors more then capable of getting revenge. Meanwhile on Planet Vegeta in the traning room the Saiyan were training. They had came in as young warriors but with the help of Sergeant Kakarrot had become experienced Saiyan warriors through numerous battles that only rookies got missions on. (Bardock approaches a fellow Saiyan) Bardock "Let's see how powerful you are one on one you and me now" Sprtauk "You're on" (Both Bardock and Spratuk start to exchange attacks) (Another female observes them alongside Fasha and Fasha turns to her) Fasha "Wanna go for a few rounds Plumia"? PIumia "Sure you're on" (Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh approach five 4 other Saiyans all of whom are BruusaSprat, Galash, and Peopd and go at it with them) (A big explosion rocks the entire palace). King Orion: What's going on Sargeant Kakarrot "We're under attack sir" General Vegeta "GET YOUR MEN AND BRING THEM TO THE BATTLEFIELD" Sergeant Kakarrot "Yes sir" (A bunch of Saiyans line up a short time later) Sergeant Kakarrot "My men you have all imprssed me in terms of strength, attitude, stamina, and persistence. You are truly some if not the best men I've ever had and now it's time to fight for your planet" Saiyan Army "YES SIR" (They charge out into battle) Spratuk "Take this alien scum" blasts away a bunch of aliens (Plumia is fighting several and gets shot in the knee and injured) Bardock "You won't be spilling any Saiyan blood today freaks" (blasts away all the aliens attacking her) Bardock "You okay"? Plumia "My ankle's pretty bad" Bardock "I'll get you to safety" (Lifts Plumia up) (He sees Sergeant Kakarrot battling a bunch of aliens one of whom blasts Sergeant Kakarrot in the stomach) Bardock "NOOOOOO" (powers up and blasts them all with one hand) (He set Plumia down runs over to Segeant Kakarrot) Sergeant Kakarrot "You were a great soldier, one of the best I've ever had as were you all but I've trained you enough, my time with you is over, as is my life" Bardock "Sir please stay with us" Sergeant Kakarrot "It's my time make me proud soldier" (gives his last breath) Bardock "I will" (Mutant Leader Squash comes in) Squash "RETREAT OUR WORK HERE IS DONE" (Mutants start fleeing) (General Vegeta comes in sees Sergetnt Kakkarot's body) General Vegeta "I'm sorry he was good man and a a great leader. He will receive a Saiyan's burial". (General Vegeta leaves the room and Tora, Borgos, Shugesh, and Fasha help Plumia to the infirmary and Spratuk comes in) Spratuk "King Orion has called a meeting in the main area" (They all start heading towards the main area, after everyone is gathered King Orion walks in) KIng Orion "My fellow Saiyans I've recieved info from King Glacier that it was the Planet Butia that was beyond the attack. a bunch of refugees were mutated by the Tuffles's mad scienist Dr. Korchin. We must prepare for war. We lost several great soldiers here here today and we cant let their deaths be in vain. My son General Vegeta will lead the attack". (King Orion leaves the curtain with General Vegeta soon following and they have a private discussion) King Orion "My end is near son I can sense it soon it will be your turn to take the throne". General Vegeta "I'm not a ruler, I'm a leader father, and a warriors blood, your blood, runs through my veins". King Orion "Even I had to settle down at ne point, you are royalty and te next in line for the throne" (General Vegeta says nothing and leaves the room) (Narrator) Elsewhere on the Planet Butia a much more sinister discussion is taking place Frieza "YOU BUMBLING IDIOTS YOU LOST NEARLY HALF YOUR MEN TO AN ARMY OF INEXPERIENCED MONKEYS"!!!!!! Squash "Be patient, please they have may have won the battle but the war is far from over" Frieza (calmed down) "I want to speak to King Bution now". Squash "He's not in but the prince is" goes to fetch him (The prince walks in with a pink, plump, alien) Prince "I truly apoligize my lord but we have more than enough to wipe out these monkeys, I can assure you, but allow me to intoruduce myself my name is Zarbon, and this my bodyguard Dodoria. Frieza "Your power levels are impressive, how would you like to personally exterminate these monkeys"? Zarbon "I am royalty, my duties are to my father, as is Dodoria's, we are not meant for combat. (Random mutant interrupts filled with an army behind him) Mutant "Perhaps we can assist you Lord Frieza" Squash "Stay out of this Ginyu, you're nothing but a week incompitent soldier, you aren't even built for battle, you're weak, scrwny, and just have a dull gray body. My body is built, and is nice and purple. King Butia would reject you in an instant". Ginyu "I have a new trick though" Squash "Oh really show me" (Squash just laughts at GInyu) Ginyu "CHANGE NOW" (switches bodies with Squash) Ginyu "Oh one other tging too" (Kills Squash) Ginyu "Now that he's out of the way let's start planning our strategy" To be conitnued in part 2 Part 2 . Bologna: What just happened? Salami: Who are you guys? Red mutant: Don't you recongize us mate? Blue mutant: We're now your worst nighmares Red Mutant: I see we need to reintroduce ourselves then, new and improved, the one and only, JEICE Blue mutant: Your worst nightmare BURTER Jeice: We've trained alot since our last battle and now we're bigger, we're badder than you mate. Burter: Enough now that theyve seen with we can do let's destroy them Jeice: Fair enough Green mutant: TIME FREEZE Big mutant:Why don't you pick on someone alittle more your size? Relish: Who the heck are you? BIg mutant: The name's Recoome, rhymes with doom, and you'll be hurting all too soon Frieza:Enough games kill him or I will Ginyu: Well done that was some pretty impressive fighting there Ginyu: You can join us or die your choice Ginyu: How would you four like to be my elite? Ginyu: Excellent, and as for you Guldo your power wll be useful in the battles ahead. To be continued in part 3 Part 3 General Vegeta: MY FELLOW SAIYANS THE TIME TO ATTACK IS NOW. WE LOST SEVERAL GREAT MEN TO THE ENEMY WE MUSTN'T LET THEM TAKE ANY MORE LIVES. Nappa: Why don't we just blow up the planet and watch it explode? General Vegeta: YOU DARE TO SPEAK OUT OF TURN SOLDIER < The Saiyans all run ot of the room except Bardock who heads over to a injured Plumia in the corner> Bardock: How you holding up? Plumia: Not too bad but I'm gonna have to sit this one out. Just get them for me ok? King Butia: What was that? Ginyu take some of your men and check it out. Ginyu: Yes sir. Ginyu: Ah a Saiyan iavasion. Be careful men. Bardock: YOU Bardock: You took the life of my commander. He was like a father to me but scum like you could never understand that could you? Nappa: YOU BLASTED COWARD YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT SNEAK ATTACK WITH YOUR OWN MISERABLE LIFE. Nappa: Let me show you freaks how to really kill somebody. Nappa: BRING IT ON FREAKS PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM. Jeice: CRIEKE I got him right in the cheek. Bardock: I'm fine just take care worry about the rest of these guys. Spratuk: There is no honor in deserting a fellow comrade. General Vegeta: These were just weaklings. Come men we must move on. We're headed for the palace. To be continued in part 4 Part 4 King Bution: TAKE THE MONKEYS ALL OUT EXCEPT FOR THE LEADER. I WANT HIM ALIVE. Nappa: Take this you mutant scum Nappa: You're faster than those scrawny weaklings I blew up outside but you're still going down. General Vegeta: Don't underestimate these ones Nappa or you will suffer defeat Nappa: Defeat at the hands of these guys. Don't make me laugh. Nappa: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT YOU JUST MADE ME MAD. Nappa: This will be a piece of cake General Vegeta: NAPPA BEHIND YOU Jeice: I didn't realize we were figthing such weaklings Burter: Come on Captain at least give us a challenge Ginyu: This is your first mission under my command, your first mission as solidiers, you will do what I command, and fight who I tell you to got that? Jeice and Burter: Loud and clear Captain Sprtauk: You want a fight? Take me on Jeice: It's your funeral mate Ginyu: Give Guldo a shot at him, then Recoome, if he lasts after them then you can have your turn Guldo:MIND FREEZE Recoome: That was too easy now you'll see what a real fighter can do Recoome: Alrigh playtime is over now let's get serious Ginyu: Alright that's enough Jeice: It's our turn now Burter: I hope you enjoyed your lucky breaks woth Guldo and Recoome because you won't be as fortunate with us. Jeice: CRUSHER BALL Jeice: That was just a awrm up mate. Hey Burter how about it's time we showed him some of our moves we've been practicing? Burter: Excellent this will take out that monkey for sure Jeice and Burter together: CRASHER CANNON Ginyu: That takes care of them. Recoome and Guldo will obviously need some training before any serious battles but for now let's get back to the palace. To be continued in part 5 Category:Fan Fiction